Mistletoe Kiss
by TicketRideGirl
Summary: Paul gets a surprise kiss from John at a Christmas party!  WARNING: This is a slash fic! Don't like, don't read!


Mistletoe Kiss

The look said it all:

_What are you doing here? You weren't invited!_

Jane clung onto Paul tighter and turned her gaze away from John as they stopped to chat with a few of Brian's employees. John was sitting alone at a table at the far left corner holding a cup of eggnog in his hand. By the look on his face you could tell he wasn't having a good time at the Christmas party. He looked like he wanted to punch a wall or push a chair down.

Paul had let go of Jane to shake hands with a couple of musicians and then started making conversation with them. His face lit up as he was talking about the newest Beatles album – Revolver – and how successful it was doing for the music business.

Jane sighed and peered over to see if she could find anyone else to hang out with for a little while, because Paul was going to talk forever about himself and she would easily get bored.

Besides the glaring John, there stood the Harrisons with the Starkeys. George wore a brown jacket with jeans. Pattie was dressed up in a flashy looking gold dress with red and green sequins. Maureen looked beautiful in a black turtleneck and red skirt. Ringo wore a silly green Christmas sweater and khaki trousers. Maybe Jane could hang out with them for a bit? It was better than being stuck with Paulie and a few dope heads or winding up getting lip from John.

"Paul, I'm going to say hello to George, Pattie, Ringo and Mo," Jane told her boyfriend for three years. She gently pulled away from his grasp and smoothed out her purple plaid dress.

"Fine," Paul mumbled.

Jane scowled for his lack of caring. She soon left him there with the two musicians and headed over to the Harrison and Starkey couple.

"Jane! You made it!" Maureen greeted with a wave of warmth and gratitude. She quickly pulled the young actress close and squeezed her tight in her arms.

"I did," Jane said, hugging back. Ringo and George both gave her a nod hello before going back to their conversation. _Probably talking about Revolver, too…_

Pattie smiled and nervously played with a loose thread from her dress.

"How are you, Jane?" she asked.

"I'm great, I love your dress!"

"Thank you..."

"Are you thirsty? Do you want some eggnog?" Maureen had finally let go of her and the candy cane earrings she wore dangled madly from her earlobes.

"No thanks," Jane said. She could still feel John's glare on her back and somehow she couldn't force her legs to move.

Maureen rolled her eyes and told Jane that was she was being silly. "Stop being so polite and relax for a change! Everybody loves eggnog! C'mon…" she slipped her hand through the redhead's and started to tug. "Let's get you something to drink…"

Jane held her breath and couldn't refuse the offer this time. Maureen twirled her around and steered her toward the table where John was sitting.

"Look who made it, John... Jane's here!" Maureen explained to the rhythm guitarist.

"Now the party's really starting," John said full of sarcasm. He placed his cup of eggnog down and opened his legs wider in the metal folded chair.

Jane swallowed hard and glanced away. Maureen giggled and went over to the large, glass bowl that was near the stacks of cups and napkins. "Don't be a Scrooge tonight, John. It's Christmas!"

"Not for another five days," John sniffed. He took a minute to check Jane out before dismissing her with a snort and turning his gaze over to Paul. "What's with the sweater Paul's got on? He looks like a fag ass!"

Jane glared at him. Maureen looked over to see as she pouring eggnog into a cup with a ladle. "No he doesn't!" she said. "He looks adorable in blue-and-white stripes!"

"There's a bloody snowman on the front," John said. "Did you take the time to knit that, Janey, or did he knit it himself?"

"My mother knit it! Least Paul's wearing some color!" Jane finally had the nerve to snap back. "You look like you just came out of a funeral wearing all black!"

John rolled his eyes but kept staring at Paul. Jane didn't like how he was looking at her boyfriend, so she purposely stepped over and blocked his view. He blinked and looked up at her, sneering.

"Where's Cynthia? You know - You're wife?" she demanded.

"She's locked in the basement with Julian," John spat.

"That isn't funny, John!" Maureen scolded, passing the cup to Jane.

John snickered. "She's upstairs putting Julian to bed..."

Jane shook her head and brought the cup of eggnog to her lips. "You can be such a prick, John..."

"Yes, but the world still loves me!" John batted his eyelashes like a girl before rising up from his chair. "'Scuse me ladies, but I need a word with my other wife..." he pointed over to Paul who was laughing at something funny.

Jane had drank her eggnog the wrong way and started to cough violently. Maureen began pounding her on the back, asking if she was okay.

John snorted and walked toward McCartney. He placed a hand behind his back and patiently waited for the conversation to be over.

Paul closed his mouth once he felt John's hand and gave him a sideways glance.

"Oh, don't mind me," John said. "Please continue."

"Um," Paul said. "W-we were just talking about Klaus's cover choice..." He turned back to the musicians and gave them each an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but will you excuse me? Lovely to see you..." he gave a small wave before taking off with John.

"Hi, Macca," John said, and poked the red nose of the happy snowman. "I didn't know you asked Cynthia if you could borrow Julian's sweater..."

Paul scowled and stepped away. "I didn't," he said. "This is mine. Margaret knitted the sweater for me. An early Christmas present."

John grinned and stepped closer. "You always wear the most flamboyant shit." This time he slipped his arm around Paul's waist.

"Hey," Paul said, tilting his head back. "I don't need this from you, especially during Christmas time..."

John chuckled and pulled something out from his pants pocket. He held it high in the air and Paul could see it was a mistletoe branch.

"Merry Christmas," John whispered, and before Paul could even protest, he smashed their lips together.

Paul's arms flailed and his body stiffened against John's hold. Then as he was starting to kiss back, John dropped the mistletoe on the floor and kissed harder.

A large gasp came from the others.

Realizing what he was doing, Paul pressed his hands on John's chest and pushed away, looking embarrassed.

John smiled at him and then glanced over to Jane.

Smirking.

Jane's entire face matched her hair. Maureen covered her mouth. Pattie gaped like a goldfish. George was glaring and Ringo shook his head.

Paul glanced around to look at the others, not even daring to look at Jane. John released his grip and stepped back, waiting and watching.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Jane screamed.

"Jane, it's not what you think-" Paul began, but Jane waved for him to be quiet and stormed out.

John laughed and Paul shoved him, running after his girlfriend with his face burning red. "Wait, wait, Jane! Don't leave! Let's talk about this!"

The others were too dumbstruck from what just happened. All was awkward and quiet until,

"What's going on?" a voice asked from the top of the stairs. It was Cynthia Lennon, wearing a white cashmere sweater dress with black stockings.

John grinned. "It's nothing, dear." He looked at the wide open door, knowing Paul would be back for him soon.

Completely Jane-less.


End file.
